war_between_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxu
Luxu (ルシュ, Rushu), also known as Master Luxu (マスター・ルシュ, Masutā Rushu), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. He is an apprentice of the Master of Masters. ".''" :—Luxu. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Luxu is a man wearing a black coat. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Contrary to the Master of Masters, Luxu is quiet and reserved. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: No Name Luxu is a Keyblade Master who is given the No Name by the Master of Masters. As an apprentice of the Master of Masters, Luxu wields a Keyblade that has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a horned lion, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with an eye of darkness. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an eye of darkness. Unlike the Keyblades of the other apprentices, it lacks Terra's Mark. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Luxu was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". He was assigned his name by the Master, but unlike the others, was not given a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Instead, he was made privy to the secret contents of the Lost Page detailing the intentions of the Master of Masters—intentions that are not concerned with the survival of the world, and instead foretell how the conflict between Unions will eventually erupt in the Keyblade War—and was given the mission to observe these events to ensure that they will occur as prophesied. He disappeared shortly after the Master of Masters did, leading the other Foretellers to believe that he was following the Master and might have information on his whereabouts. Synopsis Etymology Luxu's name is derived from the Latin word "luxuria", or Lust, which is symbolized by a scorpion in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Gula * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Aced * Foreteller Ava External links * Luxu Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Keyblade Masters